Usuario discusión:Bos77
Artículo Gracias por unirte, pero he tenido que borrar Single Action Army por ser DEMASIADO corto. Para la próxima intenta hacerlo más largo, por que una sola frase no puede ser.. 08:24 24 jul 2008 (UTC) Artículo Gracias por pasarte por la Wikia del Metal Gear en español. Intenta que cuando habras un articulo lo hagas extenso y usando las plantillas habilitadas. Puedes aprender visualizando otros articulos similares terminados exos por mi o por Playsonic2. Bye Vitinello 00:45 6 sep 2008 (UTC) :Y cuando hagas un artículo intento poner tildes, para no tener q editarlos. Además no borres lo que escribe la gente como has hecho en el Legado de los Filósofos cuyo contenido habia transcrito desde la MGS Database de PS3. Intenta añadir cosas, no ponerlas a tu manera tirando por tierra el trabajo de los demás.Vitinello 11:35 13 sep 2008 (UTC) ::Bueno Vitinello lo primero calma, lo de las tildes tiene razon lo admito y pido disculpas y en cuanto ::al articulo no te ofendas pero lo lei y me dio la sensacion de que estaba mal y lo corregi. Recomendación Todos estamos calmados Bos77, simplemente te expongo la realidad ya que el objetivo de staff de esta wikia es que todos los fans puedan colaborar, pero de forma ordenanda y coherente. Eres un usuario activo abriendo artículos, por ello te recomiendo encarecidamente que los categorices ya que si no perdemos el orden. Es muy facil, solo tienes q pulsar el botón "Categoria" en la barra de herramientas que tienes encima del cuadro de texto, es el quinto botón empezando por la derecha. Ponlo al final de tus articulos señalando la categoria (podrás verlas aquí http://es.metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Categories). Bye. Vitinello 21:55 15 sep 2008 (UTC) Gran trabajo Quisiera felicitarte ya que te pasas mucho por aquí, y colaboras cada vez más. Perdona por borrar "Donal anderson" pero ya lo había creado nuestro compañero Xapa: Donald Anderson. Échale un vistazo, a ver si le puedes añadir contenido, a lo mejor te interesa ;) 13:11 13 oct 2008 (UTC) :Ha bueno lo siento es que lo busque y como no me salio nada, asi que dije pues voy a hacerlo yo, pero me enterado ahora que ya :estaba echo. Fallo tecnico.Boss77 14:56 13 oct 2008 (UTC) Cambios Hey, a lo mejor te interesa ver [[Forum:Cambios|'esto']] y quizas aportar ideas, échale un vistazo ;) 05:56 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Ración Solo una duda, en el tuyo el nombre es "Ración" ? Siempre que he jugado me aparece "Ration"... estoy hablando de lo mismo, verdad ? xD Si es lo mismo, haré una redirección de Ration a Ración. PD: Buen artículo. 13:45 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :Por cierto, al final se tuvo que cambiar el logo, pero aquí te dejo el anterior ya que te gustaba: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/metalgear/es/images/archive/b/bc/20081018190004!Wiki.png . Saludos 20:56 18 oct 2008 (UTC) Jonathan En el artículo de Jonathan de estás equivocando el Jonathan del Portable Ops no es el mismo que Johnny Sasaki de MGS3, el de MGS3 es el padre de Akiba que solo sale en el Snake Eater podrías hacer el artículo de Jonathan por un lado y el de Johnny Sasaki Padre por otro PAULBOSS2012 17:56 19 oct 2008 (UTC) :Apoyo la idea, no entiendo mucho del tema pero eso se suele hacer con los artículos. 18:29 19 oct 2008 (UTC) : Jonathan no es el guardia que te cuida en Snake Eater, este guardia es Johnny, el ABUELO de Johnny Sasaki de Metal Gear Solid 1 2 y 4. Adjunte la parte del articulo de Jonathan a el de Johnny para que no halla confusiones. Tambien explice lo de los familiares. Salu2--Xapa 18:49 19 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Bueno viendo vuestros comentarios he vuelto a revisar mi fuente y parece ser que teniais razón pero, ¿como explicais la frase que le ::dice Big Boss a Jonathan tras despertarse? Le dice algo asi como: "Veo que te has recuperado bien".--Boss77 19:04 19 oct 2008 (UTC) ::La frase que dices creo que es algo asi como "tus heridas cicatrizan rápidamente".Eso no significa que sean las heridas del MGS3, sino que serían las heridas que le acabaría de hacer Big Boss al capturarlo. Por cierto es verdad que el de MGS3 es el abuelo, no el padre que me he equivocadoPAULBOSS2012 21:19 19 oct 2008 (UTC) Comida Leí por ahí que querías hacer los arts de comida y etc de MGS3... bueno, a lo mejor te interesa saber, que he creado la lista de comidas, son todo enlaces en rojo, así que desde ahí puedes hacer los que quieras, yo también haré algunos. aquí está. 18:29 19 oct 2008 (UTC) Mi discusión Te he dejado un mensaje en mi discusión. 09:23 2 nov 2008 (UTC) Administrador Te he hecho administrador de Metal Gear Wiki, debido a que creo que se necesitaban más para mantener la web ordenada. Os he elegido a ti y a Xapa por vuestras contribuciones, y por vuestra conducta. No sé si teneis experiencia con ello, pero no es nada del otro mundo: lo únoco, que podrás borrar páginas (y restaurarlas), bloquear usuarios (o desbloquearlos), proteger páginas (o desprotegerlas) cosas así. Si tienes cualquier duda, contacta. Sigue así ;) 09:55 30 nov 2008 (UTC) :Muchas gracias, Play.--Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 23:16 30 nov 2008 (UTC) ::De nada. Solo necesitaba a alguien trabajador para ayudarme a cuidar el wiki, y os elegí. Veo que lo vas haciendo bien. 14:19 4 dic 2008 (UTC) Logo Una cosa, ¿sigues con el anterior logo? ¿Lo tienes en tu PC? Es que como puedes ver arriba te pasé el link, no sé si lo guardastes en tu PC.. si es así, podrías subirlo con cualquier otro nombre ? Es que he hecho una burrada y lo he perdido, y me temo que no lo tengo en mi PC.. si no has llegado a guardarlo tendré que pedirselo a Vitinello (que está inactivo..) y bueno, el logo no se cambiará. 15:50 10 feb 2009 (UTC) :Tranquilo que la acabo de subir aquí la tienes.--Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 16:22 10 feb 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, muchas gracias. 07:04 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Foro Considero interesante que pases por [[Forum:Foro completo..?|'aquí']]. 07:12 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Anuncios Una cosa.. si ves la plantilla que puse en este título, el enlace.. verás que con solo escribir ahí harás que salgan las noticias en el apartado "anuncios" de la portada, y no hace falta editarla. Es para que sea más fácil :) 10:57 14 feb 2009 (UTC) :Ups gracias por el aviso. :) --Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 19:10 14 feb 2009 (UTC) ::Y un comentario más, cuando des la bienvenida a alguien nuevo, puedes firmar después de usar la plantilla. Así el usuario ve que hay otros miembros de la comunidad saludándole y todo eso. Saludos, y pronto tendréis una sorpresa en el wiki. 07:16 19 feb 2009 (UTC) :::Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que de la bienvenida, y en cuanto la sorpresa la esperamos con impaciencia.--Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 19:21 20 feb 2009 (UTC) Saludos "........" Hola, soy nuevo en esta pagina y me gustaria integrarme mas y aportar con material para esta web. he jugado el MGS,MGS VR.MISSIONS,MGS2,MGS3,MGS3 SUSSISTENCE,MGS3 PERSISTENCE, aun jugando eso si el MG Y MG2.Y sin posibilidad hasta el momento de jugar MGS4:guns of the patriots. tambien tengo otras cosas que explicar de mi saga favorita pero eso sera otro dia...por ahora una sola pregunta. ¿Quien es realmente John Doe?¿Un pescador segun lo que decia en el libro "en la sombra de shadow mosses"?¿o otra cosa? Adios y Gracias por esta gran pagina. ! :Hola a ti también, bienvenido a Metal Gear Wiki, si quieres involucrarte mas puedes elegir entre o subir imágenes escribir artículos requeridos, o corregir la ortografía de los artículos si les hacen falta y un montón de cosas para elegir, en cuanto a tu pregunta la verdad, no tengo ni idea de quien es, ya que aun no he podido leer el famoso articulo. :Ah y otra cosa que se olvidada cuando dejes un comentario en una pagina de discusión deberías firmar tu comentario para saber que lo has dejado tu, para eso puedes o colocar cuatro virillas ~~~~ o darle al botón correspondiente que seria el cuarto empezando por la derecha en tu barra de edición.--Bos77 [[Usuario Discusión:Bos77|'¿Dudas?']] 16:25 16 abr 2009 (UTC) Agradecimiento Muchas gracias por el trabajo que estas haciendo en esta pagina, soy nuevo e intentare mejorar y ayudar en esta página todo lo posible. Un saludo!! :Gracias a ti por tu compromiso, pero es recomendable que firmas cada vez que vallas a dejar un cometario dándole al cuarto botón en la barra de edición empezando por la derecha o poniendo esto --~~~~ --Bos77 [[Usuario Discusión:Bos77|'¿Dudas?']] 19:53 28 oct 2009 (UTC)